Stressed
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. Cordelia is stressed because her Supreme responsibilities and Misty decides to give her some sexy times in the greenhouse every time she can.


**Set after the finale, but with the "small difference" that Misty is still alive.**

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Cordelia yelled, looking at the pieces of broken glass that were spread on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Cordelia." Misty said, raising from her chair and putting her hands on the headmistress' shoulders from behind. Cordelia's aura, usually white and sweet, had taken a darker color. _She's having bad vibes, _Misty thought. "Are ya okay?"

"Uh, yes. With all the Supreme stuff and the new students and the academy I'm a little bit stressed." Cordelia said, turning around and facing the woman.

"A _little_ _bit_?"

"A lot."

"Ya need to relax, Dee."

"I know. But I have to finish these potions."

"Okay. I'm gonna make some tea, do ya want some?"

"Yes. Thank you, honey."

* * *

Two hours later, Cordelia had finished labeling her crafted tonics and was cleaning the table with a damp cloth. Misty, taking advantage of her lover's distraction, locked the door and approached the woman, putting her hands on the headmistress' hips and making her turn around.

"Misty, what the...?" Cordelia asked, feeling Misty pushing her against the counter and making her sit on it. The swamp witch ran her fingers down Cordelia's jaw line. "Honey, I have to do paperwork." the headmistress said, looking at the witch's eyes.

"Paperwork can wait." Misty whispered, studying Cordelia's face, lowering her gaze to her neck and the woman's collarbone. The woman wore low slung, tight jeans that hugged her thighs and her simple, white V-neck t-shirt set off the light tan she had acquired while working in the garden for the past few weeks. Cordelia's breathing grew shallower and she could literally see Misty's eyes become darker. The Cajun woman didn't know how, but Cordelia always managed to reduce the powerful witch to a quivering mess in desperate need of something.

They stood there for some seconds, until she could no longer control the desire that was now pulsing through her body and kissed the woman passionately on the lips. Cordelia felt the witch grab the fabric of her shirt and pull her even closer. Initially surprised, it didn't take Cordelia long to sink into and reciprocate the forceful kiss. They moaned into the kiss, Cordelia allowing Misty's warm tongue entrance into her mouth. The kiss quickly turned into a battle for control of their love making. But her need was so overwhelming, so all encompassing, she was completely unwilling to relinquish even the slightest amount of ground. She squeezed her hands tighter around the other woman's hips.

Misty's eyes met the headmistress' and held them for mere seconds before gathering both sides of the teacher's shirt and ripping it down the middle and off her body, making the buttons fly in all directions. Cordelia laughed, watching the witch take a deep breath as her eyes descended again from her neck to her collarbone. Misty nipped, tasted, and kissed Cordelia's flesh, as she heard an airy moan escape from the headmistress' lips. She felt a light sweat cover her skin. The witch's teeth grasped the flesh and gently tugged, causing the Supreme's aura to shine brighter.

Suddenly, Cordelia roughly grabbed her lover's hair and jerked the younger woman's head back as she planted rough kisses all along her throat and collar bone. Misty tried to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape, but when the Supreme reached under her shirt and started to squeeze her breasts her eyes rolled in her head and her knees buckled. She grasped the edge of the counter and used the last vestiges of her dissolving strength to stand at her full height.

"Dee." she breathed into the mouth she was once again ravaging, separating a little from the woman that sit on the counter "you're not going to win this one."

Cordelia's body stiffened a bit before she responded.

"You want to lead this time? Because then you're going to have to earn it."

And with that, Cordelia grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and pulled her as close to her body as she could. With the witch pressed that closely to the counter, it was easy for the teacher to tightly wrap her left leg around the witch' waist. Misty smiled slyly and reached for the button on Cordelia's jeans, only to have her hand forcefully gripped and shoved away. Misty reached for Cordelia's wrists and pinned them in place.

"No. You're not doing this again." Misty reached around Cordelia with one hand and unclasped her bra. She leaned in, kissing Cordelia's chest, and taking each nipple into her mouth. Cordelia threw her head back and gasped as her body slackened. She had finally decided to give up this fight and let Misty do whatever she wanted to her. Once again, Misty reached for the button of Cordelia's jeans and met no resistance. A grin occupied her entire face as she slipped her hand inside, forcing the zipper to descend. She teased Cordelia by massaging her palm over the heated fabric of her panties before reaching into the top of the thin material and easily sliding two fingers into the incredibly wet woman.

"Ugh." That was the last thing Misty heard before Cordelia leaned back on the counter using her hands to support herself as she adjusted to the fingers that were deep inside her. Misty was enthralled with the way the muscles gripped her fingers as she slid in and out of her lover. The dark side that had appeared on Cordelia after becoming the Supreme drove Misty crazy, and the way Cordelia reacted to her touch, fragile but sensual at the same time, was bringing Misty closer to her own climax. She would never have enough of this woman. Misty placed the fingers of her free hand through the belt loops of Cordelia's jeans pulling the other woman deeper into her thrusts. Without warning, Misty rested her head against Cordelia's stomach as an unexpected orgasm tore through the headmistress' body. Her breathing was staggered and she moaned into the skin below her mouth as the muscle contractions wracked her body. Two more thrusts and she was totally gone. The Supreme sprang up and hugged Misty tightly to her heaving chest. Misty eased Cordelia off of the counter.

"I'm not complaining, but why now, honey?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Yes." she said with a wicked smile.

"Ya were so stressed, and I thought that I could distract ya."

"Very sweet of you."

"Also, ya are the most beautiful and not to mention sexy thing I've ever seen, and I couldn't help it."


End file.
